deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FilBox101/Z Special Unit vs Filipino Guerrillas (WWII)
Z Special Unit secret agents that worked behind lines in the Pacific Theater to combat the Japanese Troops and had been successful in various operation & the fighting resistance of the Filipino Guerrillas on World War 2 who oppesed Japanese invaders during the battle in the Philippine Island. The battle between two different resistant fighting groups during the World War on the Pacific will meet head-on!!! Z Special Unit VS Filipino Guerrillas (WWII) WHO... IS.... DEADLIEST ????!!!! Z Special Unit The Z Special Unit was a branch-off of the British SOE (Special Operations Executive) spy network that operated in the Pacific Theater of WWII, as opposed to the SOE's main operations in Europe. The Z Special Unit had these weaopns at their disposal: Arisaka.jpg|Arisaka Type 99 rifle sten Gun.jpg|Sten MK II Sub-Machine Gun S & W Victory Revolver.jpg|Smith & Wesson Victory Model Revolver Mill Bomb.jpg|Mill Bomb #'Arisaka Type 99 Battle Rifle' #'Suppressed Sten Mk. 2 Sub-machine Gun' #'Smith & Wesson Victory Model Revolver' #'Mills Bomb' The Z Special Unit set up Operation Scorpion, a planned raid on a New Guinea base controlled by the Japanese, and this set the stage for future missions like Operation Jaywick and Operation Rimau. Filipino Guerrillas (WWII) The Filipino Guerrillas of the Second World War was mostly came from the survivors of Philippine Army under the United States which it has been disbanded after Japanese occupy the Philippine Island & other Filipino citizens voluntary joins the guerrilla for a cause to attain freedom. these unit uses varies of Allied weaponry such as: Enfield Rifle.jpg|M1917 Enfield Rifle ThompsonM1928.jpg|M1928A1 Thompson Sub-Machine Gun M1911A1.png|Colt M1911 pistol Pineapple Bomb.jpg|MK II Hand Granade #'M1917 Enfield Rifle' #'M1928A1 Thompson Sub-Machine Gun' #'Colt M1911A1 Pistol ' #'MK II Hand Granade / "Pineapple Grenade"' The Filipino Guerrillas set up various of raids, sabotage, ambush demolition & even rescue operations in such effectiveness at the end of the war Japan controlled only 12 of the 48 provinces in the island. X - Factors Battle Z Special Unit: ' (ZSU) '''Filipino Guerrillas (WWII): ' (FG) Time: 0530 UTC Location: Pacific Region "South-East Asia", Destroyed Village while villagers corpses lying on the ground. Temperature: 38 Degree Celsius '''Prologue: Z Special Unit had arrive on the seen for reconnaissance.... #1: Hey Mate?!, could you look at that?...( While speaking silently ) #2: Yeah Bud,.. I see it!? Bloody Hell, they just thorn this village apart look at these corpses....( While speaking silently ) Commander: Alright Lads!... Spread out and search the area find what you can that can be useful and we need to gather such Intel about this carnage. Filipno Guerrillas (WWII) Walking by in group on the other side of the village... Commancer: (Mga walang hiya!? pati pa naman mga inosenteng tao pinarusahan pa nila, Kayong 3 magmasid at magbantay kayu sa bawat sulok...yung na tira maghanda kayu?!) ''- Damn them!?, even the inosents have to suffer?, the 3 of you heads out to guard and scout in every corner..the others be ready?!. members: ''(Opo Sir!) ''- Yes Sir!'' 'Z Special Unit: ' 'Filipino Guerrillas (WWII): ' '''Battle Commence: At the center part of the village two members of the resistance had encounter 1st FG scout and a ZSU member, they had spotted one another due to a potential threat both draw the rifles (Asakira Type 99 Rifle vs Enfield Rifle) The FG fire the first shot but misses, while the ZSU rifle being more accurate and easy to handle fired a shot on the chest of the FG and went down . Z Special Unit: ' (x7) '''Filipino Guerrillas (WWII): ' (x6) Both groups heard the rifles gunshots and went to the scene upon regrouping the 1st ZCU as he was retreating he was spotted - shot & killed instantly by 2x at the back and fell flat down by the 2nd FG scout using his Rifle while hiding on a pile of jars . 'Z Special Unit: ' (x6) 'Filipino Guerrillas (WWII): ' (x6) Now both groups had seen one another and starter a burst of muzzle blast from each sides showing a classics semi-urban battle gun battle ( Asakira Type 99 rifle x Sten Mk.2 x Thompson MG x Enfield Rifle ) ''blasting there way repeatedly in the long-run one FG is killed by a ( type 99 rifle) while two of the ZSU was killed also (machine-gun) (rifle). '''Z Special Unit: ' (x4) 'Filipino Guerrillas (WWII): ' (x5) ZSU Commander ordered a withraw and reatread, seeing his group being over powered especially by the FG's Thopmson S-machine Gun. FG Commander decided to finish them and order an advance,..While in reatreat a ZSU member throws a Mill Bomb to the FG area and explode most of FG able to shelter them selves while one FG is Killed . In retaliation the FG able to kill the ZSU grenade user by a gunner . 'Z Special Unit: ' (x3) 'Filipino Guerrillas (WWII): ' (x4) While the ZSU is in full retreat one member decides to stay behind to set an ambush by hiding himself upon the bushes, as the 2nd FG scout decides to rejoin to his group upon returning without noticing he passes to the bush were a ZSU is hiding. With a suprise attack the ZSU able to knockdown and shot the 2nd FG Scout by a Sten MK . Little did the ZSU know he was seen and was shot in the chest and head by the FG Commander's Colt Pistol '' . '''Z Special Unit: ' (x3) 'Filipino Guerrillas (WWII): ' (x4) Later on it would had been another gun fight each hinding to their own trenches and walls...and the remaining ZSU is planing to headed to the old wooden house for a more suitable cover. FG member throws a PineApple Granade to the ZSU and able to inflict damage upon to the remaining ZSU group killing 1 member . After the clear of smoke and dust the FG was shot to the fore head by a Smith & Weason Revolver by the ZSU Commander seeing he survive the blast. 'Z Special Unit: ' (x1) 'Filipino Guerrillas (WWII): ' (x2) As FG commander continue to chase the woulded ZSU Commander which he was headed to the old house Main door, attemting to open the door knob...A gun shot was penetrated behind the door and the ZSU Commander was hit and fell down. As the door opened it was the 3rd FG Scout with a Thompson Sun-Machine Gun,..As the ZSU commander was still alive in a critical condition, FG commander walking closly to his body..rather than to take a dying prisoner FG commander take his Pistol and shot the ZSU commander to the head for a mercy kill.. . 'Z Special Unit: '( All member were KIA ) 'Filipino Guerrillas (WWII): ' ( two members survive the battle ) '''Epilogue: FG Commander's order his remaining man to call for reinforcement as other guerrillas have arrive soon the scene an then he ordered to pick up all the weapons and corpses of his team and headed back to the mountains. 'Deadliest Warrior Winner : '' '''Filipino Guerrillas (WWII) Who. Is. Deadliest? Z Special Unit Filipino Guerrillas (WWII) Voting Ends Category:Blog posts